The Tale of Apollo and Hyacinthus
by Jenifer Cullen
Summary: This is a retelling of the myth of Hyacinthus and Apollo as our favorite demigods Nico and Percy. Warning: Major Character Death


**The Tale of Apollo and Hyacinthus**

When you've been alive for 3000 years, boredom isn't not having anything to do, it's having done everything and wondering what to do next. Apollo, god of the sun, medicine and thousand other titles sighed out of boredom as he looked down on the mortal world from Olympus.

He waved his hand once in a while to change the location he was viewing and he was just done. He was about to flop over and go seduce another all-too-willing girl when he heard it. It was very faint and coming through the iris message he was viewing it through.

Someone was singing and he couldn't see their face but their voice was absolutely beautiful that Apollo just _had_ to go and hear the melody in person. _Finally! Something to do,_ Apollo thought and disappeared into sunlight.

* * *

Hyacinthus, prince of Sparta, also called Nico for no reason, was singing on the banks of a river. He sat on a dry log next to the river and let his voice ring through the air. Hyacinthus loved to sing but he was too shy and too insecure to ever do it in public.

So he'd come to the river banks every once in a while, a location that was untouched by other sentient beings and sang his heart out. He loved to spend his time in the green pasture which was pleasing to the eyes.

Either singing or admiring the beauty of the harmony in nature around him or swimming in the crystal clear water, he always made time to come to the beloved place he'd discovered when he'd wandered off as a child.

He sung today, a song that he'd composed on his own. He sang of joy and beauty and peace and poured his heart out, a smile ever present on his face.

* * *

Apollo found the place where the song originated from fairly quickly and gravitated there, letting his ear guide him to his location. He found himself in a beautiful meadow of sorts; full of color.

The grass, the trees, the flowers and the birds and the music. The beautiful lilting music which Apollo found to be originating from a boy who sat on a log near the back of a river. The boy turned his head to his side, not ceasing the melody.

His beauty was striking. Pale smooth skin, kissable rosy lips, and shock of thick black hair on his head. The boy was rather lean and slightly curvy and Apollo found himself unable to turn away from the beauty and pure joy radiating from the boy.

He looked about 16, 17 but Apollo couldn't be sure. He _had_ to talk to the boy for no one was blessed to have such beauty both in skin and in voice. He looked at himself on the surface of the lake.

He looked pretty good, if he could say that about himself. He'd always looked good, but even so, this form looked better than the others. Apollo always tended to do that, change forms every once in a while. His recent body for the past few decades had inky black hair wind swept to one side, mesmerizing green eyes and a tall lean stature.

Apollo looked satisfied and cleared the trees as the boy's song ended. He clapped as he walked out and the boy looked back, startled and then blushed, unaware that someone had listened to him sing.

"That was beautiful," he said, clapping. The boy blushed once more, "Thank you," he murmured. "What's your name?" Apollo asked. "Hyacinthus, Prince of Sparta," the boy replied, "What's yours?" he asked, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Apollo thought a bit, "Perseus, your majesty," he replied. That was good enough. Perseus was his half -brother anyway. "No need for formalities, please. I'm only addressed that when on official matter or in my father's palace. Please call me Nico, or Hyacinth. Whatever you may prefer," Hyacinthus said.

"Nico?" the god asked, an eyebrow raised. "It's just what my parents call me. I don't know how the name originated but I have taken quite a liking to it," Hyacinthus replied. "Nico," Apollo said, testing the name on his tongue, "It's as beautiful as you and your voice," he said, flirting.

The Spartan prince blushed, "It's not _that_ good. It's pretty ordinary," he replied. Apollo bristled at that, "Ordinary?! I'm pretty sure Apollo himself would be jealous of your voice," he said, chuckling.

Hyacinthus shook his head, "Compared to the god of music, I'm nothing," he replied, smiling slightly. Apollo smiled at that and sat next to the prince on the log. "How often do you come here?" Apollo asked.

"Pretty often. I love this place," Hyacinthus replied, looking around the meadow, "How did you chance across it, Perseus?" he asked Apollo. "I just happened to follow a beautiful melody that led me here," Apollo replied, smiling and looking into Hyacinthus' eyes.

Hyacinthus' breathed hitched in his throat as he looked at away. There was no denying that the boy was handsome but why was he feeling this way? Hyacinthus wondered. It's not common for men to feel affection for other men even though it has happened in the past a few times.

Hyacinthus talked with Apollo for quite a while when he noticed the sun setting. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I'll be here the day after though, same time, if you'd like to meet again?" he asked.

"I would really like that, Nico. I am pretty new here, so maybe you can show me around," Apollo said, getting up from the log as well. "See you later, Perseus," Hyacinthus said as he took his leave.

Apollo smiled at himself. He quite enjoyed his conversation with the young prince and wished to see him again. He teleported up to Olympus with a smile on his face and ran into Hermes.

"You look happy, brother, what's going on? Charmed a new girl?" Hermes asked, grinning. Apollo grinned back, "Not a girl this time, Hermes," he replied. Hermes's grin grew wider, "That's going to be a challenge, Apollo," he said.

"I happen to like challenges, Hermes, especially those that look and sing as beautifully as him," Apollo replied. "Quite a looker and a singer. No wonder he's caught your eye, did you have your fun with him yet?" Hermes asked.

"It's gonna need some time, Hermes. It's not easy for me to charm men," Apollo replied with a devilish grin, "But I reckon a few more weeks will do to get him writhing under me." "Confident much," Hermes asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Very, little brother," Apollo replied, folding his hands across his chest. "Well then, let's make a wager. If you can bed the boy within the next month, I shall owe you a favor and if you don't then it's the other way around," Hermes said.

"Done!" Apollo replied, sealing the deal with a hand shake. Apollo looked over Hyacinthus through the mist as Hyacinthus performed his princely duties, helping out his dad in business.

Apollo went back down to earth when the next day dawned, eager to see Hyacinthus once again, eager to win this challenge Hermes had presented him. Hyacinthus came to the meadow half hour later.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting," Hyacinthus said. "No, my prince, you did not," Apollo replied. "I thought I told you not to be formal with me," Hyacinthus replied. Apollo leaned closer to the boy, "I wasn't. It was supposed to be a term of endearment," Apollo replied.

Hyacinthus blushed at Apollo's brazen flirting. "Don't get me flustered Perseus. I thought you said you wanted a tour around my city, so come along," Hyacinthus said, slipping his hands into Apollo's.

Apollo blushed red and Hyacinthus smirked, "What's got you so flustered, Perseus?" he asked, acting innocent and tightening his fingers around Apollo's hand. Apollo blushed even further.

"You can dish out but you can't take it, can you," Hyacinthus teased. "You are quite the devious little devil, aren't you? But you sure do sing like an angel. How could that be, I wonder," Apollo mused, smirking as well.

Hyacinthus shook his head and pulled Apollo forward, taking him to the heart of Sparta and showing him around. The market places, the baths, the watering holes, the so many different wild life and flora.

Hyacinthus talked about everything with excitement, pointing and showing Apollo at the different flowers and birds and animals and telling him what was what in the markets and how the Spartan kingdom works.

Apollo laughed at the prince's joy, "Have you always been this happy, Nico?" Apollo asked. Hyacinthus frowned a bit, thoughtful, his hand grasping back Apollo's. "Not always. I was quite bitter for the past few years when I lost my sister, Bianca. But you could say I'm fine now. I still miss her terrible though," Hyacinthus said.

Apollo's chest clenched at the thought of the beautiful boy losing his smile. "I'm sorry," Apollo replied, not knowing want to say. Hyacinthus smiled again and looked at the god, "Well that was years ago. I'm fine now. Come on, I'll take you on a horse ride," the prince said, pulling the god along with him as the god laughed heartily.

When they were finally done, Apollo's face was plastered with a smile and dripping with sweat and so was Nico's. "That was quite fun. Thank you very much, Nico. I look forward to our meetings," Apollo said, bringing the younger boy into a hug.

Apollo heard Nico's heart beat faster against his own chest as Nico returned the hug and then pulled back, flushed. "When can I see you next?" Apollo asked. "Tomorrow," Nico replied without hesitation.

"Just ask the locals directions for the palace and tell the guards that you're a friend of Nico's. They'll let you in. I'll show you around the palace," Hyacinthus replied. "Why, my prince, don't you think that's a big step in our relationship," Apollo teased.

Hyacinthus shook his head, "Shut up, you dork. Why did I even become your friend," Hyacinthus replied, acting exasperated. Apollo laughed, "I must've done something real good in my past life to be graced with your presence in this one."

"Flattery will do you no good, you know," Hyacinthus told Apollo and the god grinned, "Can't say I didn't try," he replied. Nico shook his head and went back to the city while Apollo got back to Olympus and thought about Hyacinthus.

He couldn't get the prince out of his head. This was very unusual, Apollo thought. Usually he wheedled his way into the hearts of young mortals, laid with them and broke their hearts. It was as simple as that.

But here was the god of the sun getting flustered over a simple mortal prince. The Spartan was definitely not just some simple mortal, his mind argued. Apollo sighed, why was he feeling all this.

He'd never had these feelings since Daphne. Apollo exhaled noisily with his mouth and left to get some fresh air. "Artemis," he yelled, smiling bright while his sister, who was walking wrinkled her face in distaste.

"Oh come on, Artemis, am I that revolting to you," Apollo asked, pouting. "I'm sorry brother," she said, hugging Apollo, "It's involuntary." "You and your men hating huntresses," Apollo said, shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"You know, I wish your huntresses were here. They'd be surprised at how you're not mean and actually _like_ me," Apollo said, holding his sister by her arms. Artemis shook her head, "Come on, Apollo. You know why I do that, but by no means do I love you less, you know that, little brother," Artemis said, smiling at him warmly.

Apollo grinned at his sister, "I know, but I still like hearing that from you," he said, placing a small kiss on her check. "Well, keep yourself out of trouble, Apollo. I need to return to my huntresses," Artemis said.

Apollo nodded and went back to his place up on Olympus, impatiently waiting for the next day to arrive. Hyacinthus had shown Apollo around the palace the next day and it was beautifully.

It was not overly decorated nor was it muted and plain. It screamed joy and happiness with bright colors at the right places. Apollo met the young prince frequently, updating Hermes on what was happening and struggling with his inner turmoil of the boy being of some significance to him but a bed warmer.

Two weeks passed and Apollo and Hyacinthus were as close as could be. "I would like to sing for you," Apollo said, his head on Nico's lap. Nico looked down at the god, who was smiling brightly.

"Perseus, after all this time, you've never told me you sing," Hyacinthus said, frowning. "I prefer to sing to my loved ones, and you've become one in such a short time," Apollo replied.

The brunette blushed and nodded at the god. Apollo closed his eyes and let his voice do the work, stringing notes and tunes and creating a song for the prince of Sparta. When he finished, he looked up to see a tear on Nico's face.

Apollo wiped it off, "Have I upset you, Nico?" Apollo asked, worried. "Was my voice not to your liking?" Normally, Apollo would've blasted to cinders who ever dared to dislike his voice, but this wasn't anyone, this was Hyacinthus.

Nico looked at him and shook his head vigorously, "It was so beautiful, Perseus. I wish you'd sung earlier. _Your_ voice would be the one that would eclipse Apollo's." "I wrote it for you," Apollo said, flirtatiously, getting up from Nico's lap and looking into his beautiful brown eyes as Nico looked into his sea green ones.

Nico gulped, "I loved it," he said. "Hyacinthus, Nico," he whispered, bringing his face a bit closer to the prince's. Yes, Apollo thought, he was going to kiss the prince. He's definitely going to win the wager. Hermes was going to regret betting against him.

"Yes," Hyacinthus whispered back, barely audible. "May I kiss you?" Apollo asked, praying the young boy would say yes. He couldn't hold off on his feelings any longer and he longed to taste the supple lips of the brunette.

Hyacinthus nodded, minutely, gulping. Apollo closed the distance between them and locked his lips with the younger boy's, kissing him and then pulled back, panting slightly from nervousness.

Hyacinthus licked and then touched his lips. Apollo watched his reaction intently, biting his bottoms lip. "Don't do that," Hyacinthus said, pulling Apollo's lips away from his teeth and moved in for a kiss again, kneeling and bending over Apollo.

Their lips met once again and Apollo was sure that the sky burst into colors because that's how he was feeling. Apollo got on his knees without breaking their kiss and laid a hand around Hyacinthus's waist and another in his hair, pulling him closer while both of Nico's hands were in Apollo's hair as they kissed passionately.

When they pulled back, both men were flushed with their lips swollen. Apollo grinned at the younger boy, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Apollo said, kissing Nico's neck and nibbling on it.

"Nico," he moaned, "You taste so good." Though Apollo didn't have any feelings of love for the mortal, he couldn't deny that kissing Hyacinthus was simply magical and wished to do it over and over again. He wondered how good Hyacinthus would be in bed if his kiss alone was so intoxicating. He was excited to tell Hermes of his progress.

After kissing the prince a few times more, hands not wandering anywhere, not yet, Apollo and Hyacinthus left, promising to meet each other again in the meadow. Apollo ran to find Hermes after he reached Olympus and once he did, he smirked. "I did it!" he yelled, "I kissed him."

"Wow, brother, it was only a kiss. Not as if the boy decided to spread his legs for you," Hermes said, with a smirk rivalling Apollo's. "You might think so now brother, but soon, I'm going to bed him. You'll see. This is progress!" Apollo said with a grin.

The next few days were spent with harmless kissing and roaming hand, but none touching the skin. Apollo decided to be bold the days after that. Hyacinthus and Apollo were watching a sword fight take place.

Apollo grinned at Hyacinthus, "I reckon I could take the winner out," he said. Hyacinthus looked at him with utter disbelief, "No way," he said, shaking his head. "Yes way," Apollo replied nodding, "Wanna wager?" Hyacinthus asked and Apollo smiled, a wager was what started all this in the first place.

Nonetheless, Apollo accepted. "What do you want if you win, which is a very big if, of course but as the future king, I consider all possibilities," Hyacinthus said, winking. Apollo whispered into his lover's ear, "What if I said I wanted you? What if I wanted to take things up a notch?" he asked, his voice sultry.

Hyacinthus gulped, "Ok," he whispered. Apollo grinned and looked at the fight, it was coming to a close. "You never listened to what I wanted," Hyacinthus said. Apollo waved him off, " _If_ I lose, I'll do whatever you want me to."

When the winner demanded another contender, Apollo rose from his seat, yelling boisterously. Hyacinthus felt a rush of fear and prevented Apollo from leaving, "I don't want to see you hurt, please don't," he whispered.

Apollo discreetly placed a small kiss on the corner of Nico's mouth, "I won't get a scratch. You'll see," Apollo replied jovially and went down to the arena and took a sword. Meanwhile, Hyacinthus was terribly worried about his lover.

What if Perseus got hurt? He can't be able to see his full of life, happy Perseus get hurt, it will hurt him far too much, but when Hyacinthus watched the match, he was pleasantly surprised.

Perseus _was_ pretty skilled with a sword. He'd rained several hits on his opponent but there wasn't a drop of blood anywhere on his body. He fell down a lot, but got back up with complete grace.

Hyacinthus had chosen a warrior and that only made him love this boy more. Had he just said love? Hyacinthus looked at Perseus and saw the young man wink at him, wiping some blood off of his split lip, the only injury he had sustained.

Hyacinthus realized that he definitely was head over heels for this young man. When Perseus won, Hyacinthus got out of his seat and cheered loudly, hands waving over his head. When Perseus came over to him, the young prince ran his hands over his lover to make sure he wasn't injured and brought him into a hug.

"I was so worried, but turns out, it was for nothing. You were brilliant out there. What other talents are you hiding from?" he asked, with a grin. "You'll know, tonight," Apollo whispered, grinning devilishly making his lover turn a bright red.

* * *

Hyacinthus woke up the next morning feeling sore in all the right places. He had sneaked in Perseus and they'd had some real nice fun before he had to sneak the older boy out again. They didn't do anything too taboo or serious, though, just fooling around. Hyacinthus smiled, giddy as he remembered the events of the past night.

" _Gods, Perseus," the young prince cried as the older boy deposited him on his bed and crawled over him while having their lips locked together. Their lips made a smack sound as they parted, a string of saliva connecting them._

 _Perseus smiled deviously down at Hyacinthus then went to kiss down his neck. Hyacinthus gasped as his back arched of the bed, his hands fisting the sheets. "Per—nngh" he moaned incoherently as Perseus bit down on his neck._

" _A bit slower?" Hyacinthus said, or more like asked as Perseus put a hand under his chiton. He gasped at the feel of cool fingertips meeting his heated skin. "Ah uh uh," Perseus said, kissing his neck softly, "I get to decide what I do, remember. So lay back and let me make you feel good," Perseus said._

" _Can I take this off?" Perseus asked, his voice husky as he took the chiton between his fingers. The younger boy gulped and nodded slowly. Perseus grinned, shark-like and proceeded to disrobe the prince._

 _He kissed down Hyacinthus's chest, paying special attention to his navel and came back up to kiss him, all the while touching every part he could of Hyacinthus. "Nico," Perseus moaned and it turned on Nico so much to see his lover completely undone because of him._

 _Perseus took of his own chiton very seductively, shaking his hips, flaunting his abs, flexing his muscles and shaking his ass. Nico's mouth went dry watching him. He pulled Perseus down on him and ravished his mouth, taking Perseus's bubble butt in his hands and squeezing it._

 _Perseus moaned into the kiss, his hands slowly going down and taking Nico's manhood into his hands and stroking it then he slowly lowered himself on to Nico and rubbed their crotches together._

 _Both the boys groaned loudly into each other's mouths and increased their speed, Nico unrelentingly thrusting his up against the air and Perseus thrusting his manhood down against Nico's._

 _They came undone a few minutes later, streams of their seed flying all over each other. Nico smiled at Perseus in a post-coital haze, "I love you," he blurted out. He thought he saw Perseus frown but then he saw the sky and realized that it was late, so he got up, his body aching all over, dressed up and snuck his lover out of his house._

 _That was the first day after a very long time that he'd went to sleep without having his dinner._

* * *

Apollo was in a moral dilemma. He'd come close to bedding the prince, small steps, he'd told his impatient libido. He couldn't remember anything properly except the three words that Nico had uttered, declaring his love for the god.

Apollo was pretty sure he didn't love him, or did he? Apollo wondered and then shook his head, no of course not. He wasn't stupid enough to fall in love with a mortal for the second time.

Apollo spent quite a lot of time with his lover. They never talked about what Nico had said that night and they went a bit further their physical relationship, doing anything that didn't include penetration.

Hyacinthus was quite the skilled lover and the most beautiful person ever. Every single second Apollo spent with the mortal, he felt a weird tightening in his chest which would only intensify as he looked at Nico or when the young prince snuggled up to him or when he smiled or. . . To sum it up, Apollo was smitten with the mortal and in denial.

Hyacinthus and Apollo were on Hyacinthus's bed, Apollo on top of him, both of them naked and kissing each other vigorously. "I love you," the words slipped out of Apollo's mouth. Both men froze at that and then Hyacinthus's face broke into a huge grin as he captured the still frozen god's lips in his own, "I love you too," he said.

Apollo kissed him passionately and then got up. "There's something I have to do, I'll be just a moment. Nature calls," Apollo said with a strained smile on his face as he raced to the baths.

Apollo blew air out noisily and ran a hand through his hair. Had he really fallen in love with another mortal? Why would he do that after the last one? He thought. Apollo didn't regret it though, falling in love with Hyacinthus.

There was one thing he did, however. Apollo let a ray of light shine through the steam coming from the baths and a rainbow formed.

He tossed a drachma into the rainbow he'd created, "Iris, show me Hermes," he said. Hermes's form shimmered in the mist. "Hey there, brother, did you do it? Already?" he asked, eyes wide.

"No, I give up, Hermes, you win," Apollo replied. Hermes scrunched his face, "Is the mortal really that stubborn? If you want, I could help you break him in," Hermes said, waggling his eyebrows.

"No!" Apollo yelled, "I mean, um, no, its fine. I've gotten bored of him," he corrected. Hermes frowned, "You're lying, Apollo. I can easily tell. You never give up. You're only even more driven by the challenge," he said and then realization dawned in his face and Apollo paled.

"You fell in love with him," Hermes, whispered in understanding. "Yes," Apollo whispered, looking at his sandals, unable to look at his brother's face. "Apollo, how could you be so foolish?" Hermes asked, "That boy is a mortal."

"And don't you think I _know_ that!" Apollo whisper yelled. "Are you serious, Apollo? Would you throw away a favor from me for a stupid little mortal?" Hermes asked, "Apollo we made that wager and you're so close to winning but now you just wanna give up?" Hermes asked, incredulous.

"Wager?" A new voice asked, "Apollo?" Apollo turned around to find Hyacinthus looking defeated and eyes filled with unshed tears. "I-I um, I came to clean up, I—," his voice cracked, his throat tight because of the unshed tears

"Hyacinthus, I—" "Don't," Hyacinthus whispered, "Don't justify yourself or even try." "I'm just gonna go," Hermes said and swiped a hand through the message. Apollo quickly turned to Hyacinthus as he walked out of the baths angrily.

Apollo followed him hurriedly, "Nico," he cried out. "Don't call me that," Hyacinthus spat, hurrying up in order to get away from Apollo, frequently brushing away tears and tripping over his own feet.

"Hyacinthus wait," Apollo yelled as he ran behind his mortal lover. Hyacinthus's feet took him to his room. He looked at his unmade bed, rumpled by their activities and then looked at Perseus, no, Apollo and then got on to his knees, crying, his hands covering his face, "I'm stupid. I'm so fucking stupid," his frame wracked with sobs.

"Hear me out. I can explain," Apollo said, pulling Hyacinthus closer. "Explain what?! Explain why you made a wager on me? Explain why you lied to me? Explain that I was just a notch on a bedpost to you! And to think that I fell in love with you," he snarled, looking up at the god, his eyes shining with fury and betrayal that it made Apollo flinch.

"It's not like that anymore. I fell in love with you too!" Apollo said. "Sure you did," Hyacinthus whispered bitterly, "that's why you made a wager on how soon you get to bed me," he said, sarcastic.

"Gods, I should've known. I was so stupid to trust you. I know what you gods do, Apollo and I don't want to have that kind of heartbreak. Not after Bianca, so why don't you just go? I was gonna let you do it tomorrow night," Hyacinthus said, smiling wistfully, "Now I'm glad I found out before giving away both my heart and my chastity to someone who doesn't give a damn about me."

"That was before, Hyacinthus!" Apollo exclaimed, "You _have_ to believe me. I was telling my brother that I was calling off the bet. I _love_ you!" "Why should I trust you? You're nothing to me now. All that you are is a lie, Perseus," Hyacinthus's voice was venomous.

"You would do good to remember your place. I'm still a god and you, nothing but a mortal," Apollo said coldly and quickly regretted his words as fear crossed over his lover's face. Would Perseus really hurt him? Hyacinthus wondered and then internally shook his head.

This wasn't Perseus, the man he'd loved, this was Apollo, god of the sun who just wanted a challenge. Who knows what he'd do. Apollo's face softened. "Please, Hyacinthus. Just give me a chance. I've never felt this way before since Daphne. Please, I beg of you, just give me a chance," Apollo whispered.

Hyacinthus shook his head, "I just don't trust you anymore, Perseus, Apollo, whatever you call yourself." "Please! Please, I'll do anything to prove that I truly _do_ love you," Apollo begged, clasping his hands together and falling on to his knees in front of his prince.

Nico has on an emotionless mask, he moved from the place, "You have no business kneeling. You're a god. Please leave. Don't make this harder than it has to be," Hyacinthus said, whatever emotion he was showing a few minutes carefully sealed away.

"Nico," Apollo tried again, desperately but Nico turned his back towards Apollo, hands folded over his chest, tears streaming down his cheeks, silently, hidden from the god's view. A single tear escaped Apollo's eyes as he teleported back to Olympus.

He teleported directly to his room, not wishing for anyone to see him in his disheveled appearance. "Apollo? What happened? I felt like something bad happened," he heard Artemis' voice as she tentatively opened the door to his chamber.

She looked at her brother, collapsed on his bed and crying his heart out. Her heart broke to see her little brother that way. She sat on the bed next to him and pulled him into her lap and stroked his hair, "What happened, dear brother? Dry your tears for I am now here," she cooed at Apollo.

Apollo sniffed and then rolled on to his back. "I fell in love, Artemis. With a mortal man," Apollo said and told her everything that had happened before Artemis could react to that sentence.

"Apollo—I" her voice got stuck in her throat. "I ruined it, Artemis. I've never felt this way before. Not even—not even _she_ made me feel this way," Apollo said, wiping his tears and getting up.

"I need to win him back," he said, forlorn. "Would you like me to speak to the boy?" she asked, gently, caressing his face. Apollo shook his head, "No, dear sister. I did this. I have to fix this. I just don't know how. Go back to your duties, Artemis. I'll be fine," Apollo said.

Artemis looked at her brother doubtfully. Apollo sighed and gently kissed her cheek, "Go, sister," he said and so Artemis hesitantly left, not to go back to her huntresses but to confront the prince of Sparta who had broken her brother's heart.

* * *

Hyacinthus felt numb and emotionless, he didn't even know how to react to what had happened. How could someone be that cruel? He felt a shadow fall over him as he mused and turned his head.

A radiant beautiful girl, probably his age, was standing at the foot of his bed with a huge frown on her face. Hyacinthus frowned and got up, "Who are you?" he asked as he got down from his bed.

She tilted her head up, "I'm Artemis, Goddess of the moon," she said and Hyacinthus bowed without hesitation. "What brings you to the chamber of a man, my lady?" he asked, genuinely confused as to why the goddess of chastity would be here.

"You have broken my brother's heart," she said, quite angrily, "How dare you!" Hyacinthus' expression changed from respect to anger, "I broke _his_ heart! Is that what he told you?" he asked, anger leaking out through his tone.

Artemis took a step forward, "What how you talk to me boy! Else, you will pay," she hissed. "My lady, I'm certain that it is you who'll be doing the paying had word got out you were in a chamber with a man, quite alone," he said, unwilling to get his heartbroken any further by thinking or speaking about _him_.

Hyacinthus wouldn't mind if Artemis struck him down. Anything to keep him from dwelling on his heartbreak. Artemis bared her teeth, "How dare you threaten a goddess!" she snarled. "It's not a threat my lady. It is certain, set in stone, if you don't leave," he said, looking up at her, pleading.

Artemis was about to talk back but disappeared into the moonlight as she heard a knock on the door. Hyacinthus sighed in relief and bid whoever was outside to come in. The servant maid placed the wheeled in food in front of the prince and walked away.

* * *

He was asleep when he felt a brightness land on his eyes. Hyacinthus woke up, shaking the sleep out of his eyes to look up to see none another than Apollo. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice hoarse from all the crying and sleep.

"How dare you disrespect my sister!" he snarled. Hyacinthus got of the bed and stood in front of Apollo, enraged. "I only told her of what's to come if she didn't leave me alone," Hyacinthus replied.

"Your anger is towards me! So face me like a man!" Apollo yelled, coming closer to Hyacinthus, their chests almost touching. "Then maybe, you shouldn't ask of your sister to fight your battles," Hyacinthus yelled, moving closer, their chests pressed together a frown in both of their faces. "I never did!" Apollo yelled back.

"Well she was still here asking me why I broke _your_ heart while you were the one that smashed mine into pieces and stomped on them!" Hyacinthus yelled angrily. Apollo expression turned woeful, "Hyacinthus," he sighed, "I—" Apollo was cut off by the prince kissing him.

Apollo returned the kiss eagerly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hyacinthus and Hyacinthus pulled him into the kiss by his hair. And then Hyacinthus shoved Apollo away, tears streaming down his face.

"Just go away! I can't think when you're around me and I don't want to end up doing something I'll regret!" Hyacinthus said, hugging himself. "Give me a chance. Please! Just one," Apollo begged, plea after plea leaving his lips.

"You can wager on someone else, Per—Apollo. It won't be that hard for you," Hyacinthus said coldly. Apollo disappeared without any other word, feeling like he'd just ruined the best thing that ever happened to him, which he had.

* * *

Hyacinthus entered Apollo's temple for the first time in three months. "You can't keep doing this! There's no sunshine, we're so cold, disease is spreading. You can't hurt my people because you lost your bed warmer. I'm going to die if you keep this up, not that it would matter to you," Hyacinthus yelled at Apollo's statue.

"You don't need to yell, Nico. I'm right here," Apollo said coolly from behind him. Hyacinthus swiveled around to look at him, "I thought I told you that you weren't permitted to call me that," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Apollo sighed, "I'll stop this, alright. I'll bring back the health and the sun and everything. Just give me one more chance," he pleaded again. "You still aren't over that? Is this a ploy? Hurt my people to get me back?" Hyacinthus asked.

"No, no" Apollo replied, arms raised in a placating gesture. "I'll stop all this even if you tell me to leave again. But, please, just one more chance," he begged. Hyacinthus sighed, he missed Apollo so much too.

His resolve melted, "One more chance," he said sighing. Apollo quickly scooped the mortal into a hug. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, timid. "Not so fast, slick. You still have to make it up to me," Hyacinthus said, laughing, "But you can call me Nico again."

Apollo smiled brightly, "Come on, I'll give you a ride on my chariot," he said, and pulled the mortal along.

* * *

Hyacinthus laid on Apollo's chest, looking up at his face, "You know, I kinda liked the name, Perseus," he admitted. "Well, you can still call me that just as I call you, Nico, my love," Apollo whispered.

It had been three months since Perseus and Nico had gotten back together. They were walking on eggshells the first few days, but that slowly faded away and Nico felt very comfortable with Perseus, though he still feared heartbreak at the back of his mind.

"Hmm, well, Perseus, you have spoiled me in every godly way you can. It's been three months and I'm going to give you something," Nico said. "What?" Perseus, asked, smiling. Nico grinned, leaned in and captures Perseus' lips in his own.

Apollo caressed Nico's face as they kissed. "I love you," Nico whispered as they drew apart. Apollo's heart was bursting with joy, "I love you too, Nico," he said, "I'm going to take you to Olympus and introduce you to my family. My sister and brother already know you," he said.

"Your brother, that man you made the wager with?" Nico asked, curiously. "I'm so very sorry about that, my prince," he said, kissing Hyacinthus chastely.

* * *

"This is beautiful," Hyacinthus said in wonder as he looked around Mount Olympus. "Come," Apollo said with a small smile on his face. Apollo introduced Hyacinthus to his family. Poseidon and Hades were supportive while Zeus threw a fit which was silenced by Artemis's hardened glare.

Athena, calculative as ever, articulately pointed out that it would prevent Apollo to have children for at least a century and the next after the mortal's death and was in favour. Hephaestus and Ares were indifferent, Aphrodite was delighted with some male romance and Demeter ranted about how cereal would make the boy stronger.

Dionysus rolled his eyes and Hermes hugged the both of them, "I'm happy for both of you," he said. Artemis kissed her brother on his cheek, "I'm glad to see you happy brother. Finally," she said.

"My lady, I'm sorry for—" he was interrupted by the goddess. "It's all forgotten. Keep my brother happy," she said, gently. Hestia smiled softly at the couple as she tended to the hearth.

Apollo took Hyacinthus out to the garden. "Stay here. I would like to discuss something with my family," he said and turned to go back inside. "Perseus," Hyacinthus called out and kissed his lover before he let the god go.

"What is such a beauty like you doing here in the garden alone?" Nico heard a voice a few minutes after Apollo went back in to talk with his family. "Zephyros, God of the West Wind," the handsome male who'd entered the garden said.

"I'm Hyacinthus, prince of Sparta," Nico said, feeling his throat dry from looking at such a handsome god only second to his own god. "A mortal. What are you doing up on Olympus? Would you be some god's prize?" he mused out loud.

Nico blushed, but didn't answer. "Your beauty astounds me, Hyacinthus," Zephyros said, looming over him, taking his chin in his hands. Nico's breath caught in his throat. He froze and couldn't talk.

Zephyros smiled seductively at the prince. "So, tell me about yourself. I'll tell you something about my life," Zephyros said, smiling at the prince warmly. Nico blushed and nodded. Why not have some company while Apollo was away?

Zephyros and Hyacinthus were laughing heartily, goblets of wine in their hands that the god had conjured. "I've never laughed so much in my entire life," Zephyros said through chuckles, smiling at the prince.

"Neither have I," the prince blushed, "I quite enjoy your company," he admitted timidly. "Do you now?" Zephyros asked rhetorically with an eyebrow raised and saw the prince go flush once more.

Zephyros moved closer, his face inches away from Nico and then closed in, taking Nico's lips in a very short kiss as it was interrupted by a very angry Apollo as well as a half reluctant and inebriated Nico.

Apollo pulled the intoxicated prince away from Zephyros and placed a hand on him to clear his bloodstream. Nico shook his head, and gasped. "Oh my gods! Perseus, Apollo . . . I didn't . . . I'm so sorry," he said, mortified.

"I place no blame on you, my prince, he took advantage of your intoxicated state," Apollo murmured softly, placing a soft kiss on Nico's chin. Zephyros's eyes tightened, "You enjoyed your time with me, young prince, don't deny it," Zephyros drawled and Nico blush, "Nevertheless, Per—Apollo has come, and I'll take my leave," he replied, formally.

"I wouldn't hurt you like he did," Zephyros said, standing up, "I actually like you for you, not for your body. I would've never made you a game like _he_ did," the wind god said, thrusting his chin at Apollo's direction.

"You _knew_!" Nico said, looking at the god accusingly. "Everybody knew, Hyacinthus. Apollo was miffed that his prize ran away from him and that he wasn't discrete enough. Come with me. I'd take care of you, make you happy," Zephyros said.

"You know you'd love it." "I'm in love, Zephyros, and not with you. No matter how much he's hurt me, I've decided to overlook that and give him a second chance simply because my heart is empty without him by my side," Hyacinthus whispered.

Apollo smiled from behind him, "You heard his words. Be gone, minor god. I'm going to take home what's mine and show him what it feels like to be loved by the sun," he spat cruelly.

Zephyros dissolved into the wind with a nasty frown on his face.

* * *

"I love you," Perseus said as they laid in Nico's bed, Nico under Perseus sans clothes but for his loincloth as Perseus kissed him languidly, touching all over his body. "You're sure living up to your word, Perseus," Nico said, breathless as the god moved on to kissing down Nico's chest and paid special attention to his belly button.

"I'm only showing you why I make a better lover than that puny wind god," Perseus said, anger glinting in his eyes as he nipped at Nico's skin. Nico gave a breathy chuckle mixed with a moan as his lover's mouth covered his cock through the cloth.

"You know he doesn't matter at all," Nico said. "I'd like to be extra thorough even then, besides, I quite like watching get undone," Perseus replied with a smirk as he slowly drew away Nico's loin cloth.

Nico's member stood erect, the tip, engorged and wet. Apollo looked through his lashes at a very flustered Nico seductively as he enveloped the tip in his mouth, licking and sucking on it.

Then Apollo took the whole of Nico's erection into his mouth, sucking and licking as Nico moaned and groaned. "Perseus, my gods, Perseus, I'm gonna—ah" he cried coming undone inside Apollo's mouth.

"Perseus, I'm so sorry. I should've warned you," Nico said, spent. "It's not the most pleasant of tastes, I agree, but I enjoyed watching you come undone, my love," Apollo said and climbed back up and kissed Nico. Nico wrapped his legs around Perseus' still clothes waist and held the god close to him.

"I have some news for you," Apollo said as they settled comfortably on the bed, cuddled up together. "Do tell," Hyacinthus replied, lazily kissing his Perseus. "Nico, I love you with all of my heart and I wish for you to be immortal and stay by my side for forever.

"I honestly can't imagine losing you to old age or any of those silly mortal illness. I maybe the sun god but you are _my_ sun. I talked to my family about this and my father agreed rather reluctantly as everyone else were quick to do so. I didn't want to give you false hope but now that this has happened, what do you say?" Apollo asked.

"Wow, Perseus, this is too much. I don't think I can just leave my family like that. I need to think about it, okay?" Nico asked. "Take the time you need, my love. We've got time," Apollo said, kissing him chastely.

"You're tired. Now sleep," he said, pulling Hyacinthus closer to him. Hyacinthus snuggled closer, protesting, "But I want to make you feel like you made _me_ feel," he said, yawning. Perseus laughed at his quite adorable lover, "I'll take you up on that offer on another day, handsome," he said, "Now sleep."

Apollo looked at his lover fondly as he slept on him. He thanked the Fates for having received a second chance that he didn't deserve but so desperately wanted and he'd got it. The past few months had been the best out of his entire life time.

He felt the prince stir and looked down to see Hyacinthus open his eyes and smile lazily at him. Apollo smiled back, amused, "It's very early, Nico. Go back to sleep, my love," he said, kissing Nico's forehead.

"I wanted to make sure that you were still here, Perseus," Nico whispered in awe as he looked at the gorgeous god who was wrapped around him. "I'll always be here. Sleep, my love," Perseus said as Nico turned and cuddled closer to him as Perseus spooned him.

"Aren't you gonna go sleep?" Nico asked, yawning. "Gods don't sleep, well, it's not necessary," Perseus replied. "But you _can_ sleep?" Nico asked doubtfully. "Yes, if we want to." Perseus said. "Then sleep along with me," he said, and cuddled closer.

Perseus' arms tightened around Nico's waist. Perseus closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

* * *

"Mother, Father," Hyacinthus started, "I need to tell you something." Hyacinthus' parents frowned, "Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" they asked. "Nothing's wrong, according to me, anyway. I've found the one," he said.

Their face burst into grins, "Who's the lucky girl?" "Is she beautiful?" "Is she a princess" "Oh who cares about all that royalty nonsense! Oh our little boy is in love," Hyacinthus' mom laughed in glee.

"It's. . . It's a man, mother. I fell in love with a man," he said quietly, waiting for the backlash. It was not common for men to fall in love with other men and some, a very few, reacted badly to it.

"Well, who's the lucky man?" his father asked. "Perseus, his name is Perseus. Well, his name is Apollo but I prefer to call him Perseus," Hyacinthus replied. "Nico! You snared the god of the sun?" Nico's father asked astonished.

"Indeed he did," Apollo's voice came from behind Nico. Nico whipped his head around to see his companion make his way to his side, "I thought we agreed to do this together?" Perseus questioned, wrapping an arm around Nico's waist.

Nico blushed, "I didn't want you to face it if they'd reacted badly." "Silly prince, don't you know that I'd lay the world at your feet if you'd asked? Meeting your parents is not an unreasonable request. You have, after all, met all my family," Perseus said, softly.

"Your son and I have been courting each other for three months now, properly," he said the last word under his breath so that only Nico could hear, "And I have fallen irrevocably in love with him and have asked him to be forever by my side," Apollo said.

The king's and queen's eyes widened, "You offered my son, immortality?" she asked, breathless. Apollo nodded. "I told him to wait though. I don't know if I'd like to spend forever with all my family dying due to old age or fever or one thing or the other," Hyacinthus said.

"Nico, you should do what you're hearts wants you to do. We'll love you regardless," the king said, taking Nico's chin in his hand and making him look into his eyes. Nico smiled brightly.

"Thank you, father," he said, hugging the king of Sparta tightly. "So, are you going out now?" the queen asked. Apollo grinned like an excited puppy, "There's some places in Olympus that I wish to show Nico," he said and took Nico's hand and disappeared in front of them.

"I'm very glad that the sun god did not go after as son just to warm his bed," the queen said to her husband to which he nodded, "Nico is so special that he made a god fall in love with him. I'm not surprised at all"

* * *

"Wow, this is beautiful," Nico said as Apollo showed him around his small palace. "I can't wait to share all of this with you," he said, bringing Nico closer to him by his waist. Nico laid his hands on Perseus' chest, "Neither can I," he said and leaned forward to kiss his lover.

Perseus captured Hyacinthus' lips in his own and they kissed slowly and sensually, "I love you," Nico said as he drew back from the kiss, "As do I," Perseus replied. "Olympus! Apollo! It's been so long since the last time I saw you," A voice yelled as Apollo and Hyacinthus stepped out of the palace.

"Hemera? Yes, it has! You haven't been on Olympus in a long time," Apollo said to a woman with hazel eyes and flawless chocolate skin. Hyacinthus burned with envy as he saw his god talk with a beauty who was also his friend and who could also provide him heirs.

"Give us a minute, eh, love?" Apollo whispered, touching his cheek and Hyacinthus nodded, walking a bit and finding a bench to sit on. A breeze brushed past him towards the east. "Zephyros," he thought to himself and turned to the direction of the breeze.

Sure enough, the handsome god was seated by Hyacinthus' side with a last grin. "What are you doing here?" Nico asked. "Is that the way to greet a suitor, Hyacinthus?" Zephyros asked.

Nico rolled his eyes, "I already have a suitor who I love very much." "Huh, doesn't look like he reciprocates." Zephyros said, nodding his head at the direction of Apollo and Hemera. They were laughing and talking, Hemera's hands making quick contact with Apollo's body.

Jealousy stirred within him. This beautiful goddess was trying to attract Apollo's attention towards herself. "Did you know they used to be lovers, once? Until she broke it off. Apollo was devastated," Zephyros said.

"That was then. He has me now," Hyacinthus whispered, doubt leaking through his voice. "Look at how he's touching her. Doesn't look like a faithful man in love," Zephyros said, "I wouldn't do that, if I were in his place. If you were to be mine, I wouldn't leave you alone or hurt you so," he said.

Nico overhead some of the conversation. "I've heard you've taken a lover," Hemera said with a mischievous smile on her face, "How many lovers are you going to take before you get tired, Apollo? You know we'd make a great couple. I've come to take you back. It was a bad decision to break up the first time." "Philtatos," Apollo replied, scathingly.

"Huh?" was Hemera's very articulate response. " _That_ lover, as you so put it, he's my philtatos, my beloved, my everything. What we had was a long time ago Hemera, it's over, I've moved on a found someone to give my heart to," Apollo said and walked away.

Nico grinned dumbly. "I thought he made it clear he was mine," Apollo hissed as he reached Hyacinthus and took him into his arms. Zephyros rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to stop trying," he said.

"Apollo, Perseus, yes," Nico said, looking at Apollo with utmost love. "Yes? Yes to wha . . . oh! OH! YES? Did you really say Yes?" Apollo yelled out in joy. Nico nodded vigorously and Apollo spun Nico around and hugged him.

"Okay, Okay, tonight? Alright? You'll become immortal tonight," Apollo said. _Immortality?_ Zephyros thought, _not on my watch._

* * *

"Come one, Perseus, bring it on," Nico said, grinning. Apollo and Hyacinthus were playing quoits. Nico had insisted since he'd never played it before and he'd found he quite liked it after a few rounds.

"Alright, I don't know if you're going to catch this," Apollo said, throwing the discus. Nico ran after it, Perseus filled shivers go down his back, _no_ he thought. Nico felt the wind change direction, he heard a scream "NICO! HYACINTHUS! NO!"

The discus flew towards him. THUNK! Nico saw black. Perseus saw Nico's body fall limp, the discus splattered with blood a few feet from him. Apollo materialized in time to only catch Hyacinthus' body.

His eyes were closed, his head dented in the side where the discus had hit him. "No! Hyacinthus, wake up! Please!" Apollo pleaded, laying Nico's limp figure on the now bloodied grass.

"I can fix this, I can fix this," Apollo said and kept both his hands on Hyacinthus and whispered healing spells, but nothing could heal death. "Why isn't this working?!" Apollo cried out in aggravation and collapsed on Nico's still, lifeless body.

"Please, please, my love. Wake up, call me Perseus once more. We were supposed to be together forever," He cried, his body wracking with sobs. A shadow fell over Apollo and he looked up, "Thanatos," he whispered, "NO! You will not take him away from me," Apollo yelled, clutching Hyacinthus' body to him as if it were a lifeline.

"His soul needs to go, Apollo. You need to give him body to me so that I can take it," Thanatos tried to reason. "NO," Apollo yelled, "He will be reincarnated, and his life, eternal," he said and kissed Hyacinthus' forehead.

Apollo started humming again a steady stream of tears falling from his face onto the grass. Beautiful flowers emerged from the ground, tear shapes on them, caused by Apollo. "I name this flower, Hyacinth. He will forever roam through this world generation after generation just as he was meant to do by my side," Apollo said.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to return him to his family and burn Zephyros," Apollo said, his eyes glinting with madness and anger. He gently took Hyacinthus in his arms and disappeared into sunlight.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this! Do review! Your reviews give me life. This is my contribution for the second prompt in the project. Go check em out on Tumblr.**

 **Stay tuned for more.**

 **Peace out**

 **Jen**

 **Daughter of Poseidon**

 **(P.S. REVIEW! :)**


End file.
